Martains successor Hamtaro
by Aestvalis custom Nova
Summary: Just you think that all the crossover? Well guess what this is a new one. What happen when a outsider pick the Hamham, Laura, Kana and Travis to shape the future of the people in Nadesico? couple remain uncomfimed


Hi, I'm Aestivalis custom Nova here, This is the first story I have summit, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't claim Hamtaro or Martians Successor Nadesico

Plot

Everything must have a reason in any subject or mystery that has begun, but this story will confuse you the most.

It begun on a normal summer day in the ham-ham club, all ham-ham are doing their normal stuff like play ball or eat sunflower seeds or ... I have nothing else to tell you, It was the same thing all the time and Hamtaro is late to make anything cheerful.

Bijou tosses a ball for god how long and came to a sigh and said 'what are ze doing, ze have played all the gamez and read the entire book collection ze can find.'

Sandy who plays cards with her brother agree with bijou 'Me too, this is too much.'

'Maxwell, since you have a ton of knowledge, why didn't we get a PG rated book.' Stan tells at Maxwell who is in a chair.

Maxwell walk towards that and said 'that because we ham-ham are pure goodhearted pets, and beside no one will bring a PG rated book or video image to let a hamster watch it.'

Then snoozer said 'Well, there is a book that is PG or stuff right in Hamtaro's room.'

Boss heard that and yelled 'that why hamtaro can't come because his owner must have watch it!'

Maxwell is tremble with fear and said 'this is bad; hamtaro might lose himself in the badside of that video.'

Bijou than said 'We have to rescue him.'

At Hamtaro home, Laura have cry at the ending of a movie with hamtaro, luckily that stuff on TV doesn't affect hamtaro, he feel sorry on the character who is wearing black.

'Poor guy, that harsh he can't taste or see his food, I can't Imagining to be in his own shoe where he lose is sense, whatever that is.' Hamtaro thought to himself.

Laura stop crying and wipe her eyes, and tell Hamtaro 'I can't believe Yurika have to be alone without is husband, after her hard work trying to get his heart.'

Hamtaro agree, but he want that guy to by happy and he thought 'I wonder, can we actually do something about that guy?'

Meanwhile at the closet, the Ham-hams are look at Hamtaro.

Stan thinks he is ok so he said 'He looks fine to me, maybe it not so bad.'

Howdy replied 'Sure it's fine, unless Hamtaro might spoil his pants.'

Dexter agrees with Howdy 'He might have.'

Then, the door ringed.

Laura hear it and said 'It's Kana; she might come here with her pen pal.'

Laura went downstairs to get the guests.

Pashmina signal 'she went, let's get Hamtaro.'

The Ham-Hams went over to Hamtaro.

Hamtaro see his friends and said 'Oh, hi guys.'

Oxnard in a worried state ask him 'Hamtaro, what you watching at the TV?'

Bijou join in 'Iz it bad?'

Hamtaro grin and explain 'No, it not bad, expect for that man in black.'

Boss asks Hamtaro 'is he scarily?'

Hamtaro now frown and replied 'No, I feed sorry to him, he loses his wife and sense.'

All ham-ham went 'Oh, wait... what is sense?'

Maxwell explains 'Sense is all the things we have in our life, they are taste, smell, sight, touch and sound. We have our 6th sense called the Ham ta.'

Cappy ask Maxwell 'what is it for?'

Maxwell purse and said 'no one knows.'

Hamtaro continue '... anyway, his name is Akito tenkawa, do you know anything about him Maxwell.'

Maxwell looks shock and said 'Tenkawa? The man in black is Akito?'

Sandy ask 'Do you know him?'

Maxwell turns his back and said 'He was a main character of my favourite anime.'

The Ham-Hams look at each other and say what the anime called.

As Maxwell about to say, Laura just opens the door and close look red in her face.

Laura whisper 'Travis in my house, oh no I can't believe Kana's pen pal bring him here.'

Then she looks at the Ham-hams at plain sight, and shocked by them.

Laura scream 'Oh my gosh, what are they doing here?'

All the Ham-Hams are panicking

Howdy tell the Ham-ham fast 'She came here liked a ghost, she surprised us with that, we don't have a chance to hide.'

A voice said 'Laura, who are they?'

Laura notices that their friend is coming to her room. 'uhh, don't come in.'

Travis wonders what she's doing and worried. 'Laura what about the movie?'

'I... uh get it for you, Travis.' She replied in fast pace.

Panicking about the Ham-hams she forgot to lock her door and like that, Travis opens the door.

'Laura, what is the pro...'

He see the Ham-Ham in plain sight too, and he not alone.

Kana is surprised and she saw Oxnard with the others 'Oxnard, how did you escape?'

Laura beg down and said 'Please don't blame me, I have no idea how they get here.'

The boy with black hair looks at everybody in the room and smile at them.

He said 'I guess that it, Ham-ham, my name is Fakena Okinawa.'

All Ham-Ham take a look at him.

Kana look at him and said 'Fakena, what gotten you today, you're acting weird.'

Fakena fiddle his watch and calm tell everybody.

'For now on, your all became working on the Nadesico.'

From this moment, this world has started too collided with the world where their story takes place.


End file.
